What If I Knew
by dreamergirl1224
Summary: What if you knew your future? Would you run away and hide under a rock? Or would you face it? What if you knew you had a choice to do what you always wanted to do? But what if the price was high for something that seems so small? Moirai holds the cards and loves to pull the strings. AU. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What If I Knew... **

**Summary: Scorpius and Rose are friends. The older they get the harder they start to fall for each other. Scorpius is open about his feelings, but Rose hides hers. Their love story is a roller coaster, but hey every relationship has its own quirks.  
**

**Need to know: Draco and Hermione are married and have four kids (Scorpius and Destiny who are twins, Layton and Samantha). Ron and Pansy are married and have two kids (Rose and Hugo). Harry and Ginny are married and you know there story already. Blaise married Luna and they had a son named Daniel and a daughter named Camile.**

**Also this is a sequel to "What If..." You don't need to read the prequel, but if you want to it's there. :)  
**

**Warning: There is character death later on.  
**

**Song: "What If" - Jason Derulo **

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

You know the saying "Life sucks and then you die"? For some people it's true. They live there lives like soldiers. Never stopping to take a breath or smile. Personally, I'm not one of those people. I know that one day when I die I can say "Life rocked! It had it's bad times, yes, but they only made me stronger!"

You make think I'm cheesy?

You'll never know unless you continue reading...

Let's go back to the beginning, shall we?

**What if?  
What if I'm the one for you?  
And you're the one for me?  
What if... **

"Mum, I don't want to meet a stupid girl! Nor do I want to share a room with one Girls have cooties." I shrieked.

Mum and Dad told us that we as a family were going to a reunion of Hogwarts. It was going to be this fancy Sky Cruise. Mum and Dad also decided that Destiny and I was going to be sharing a room with a girl named Rose Weasley and her younger brother Hugo.

"You share a room with Destiny. How is that going to be any different?" Dad asked.

"I'm his twin. We have a special bond. Besides I don't have any cooties." Destiny smirked.

"I told you this was going to be easier said than done." Mum said, smiling.

"Whatever." Dad said. "You can convince them for me."

He sat back in his chair as the shared a look.

"Fine. Watch the professional work her magic." She said smiling.

"Look, this will be the last chance for use to take a vacation for the next couple years. Once the baby is born in six months, there won't be any time left to travel."

"Why not?" Destiny asked.

"Because babies are a lot of work."  
"Oh..." Destiny and I shared a look.

"Anyways, your father and I want to see our old friends. We miss them very much."

"We'll go." Destiny said and I somewhat nodded.

"Good. You two will have so much fun! Some of the kids there will be future Hogwarts students. Just like you two!"

"That means we have to play nice then." I said as Dad laughed.

"You take after me." Dad said proudly.

"That's not exactly a good thing." Mum said.

"Your right... It's a fantastic thing!" Dad said chuckling.

"Oh shush Draco!" Mum shrieked.

"I'm sorry Mia." Dad said wrapping his arms around Mum and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Anyways we will be leaving Friday and you will play nice. Most of the kids are super nice. You will have a great time. Plus if you need us, we're right upstairs in our room."

"Why do the kids share one level?" Destiny asked.

"So the kids can bond while the parents get to be reacquainted." Dad explained.

"Oh... Well I'll make sure Scorp stays outta trouble!"

"Ya and I'll make sure the same thing."

"Good... Now who's up for a movie?" Mum asked.

"Us!" We shouted.

Friday Morning: On the boat.

"When does the boat take off?" I asked.

"In about an hour." Mum said, grabbing my hand.

We started walking towards the entrance when I saw a girl with dark black hair with bright red highlights. She had pale skin and light freckles and bright blue eyes. My mouth dropped open as I saw her running with another boy that looked a little younger. He had red hair and brown eyes.

"Who is she?" I muttered to myself.

"Who's who?" Destiny asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No one." I said. When we reached the entrance doors I looked back and the girl was no longer there.

Soon we were checked in and in our super cool room with our parents. There were two levels. Each level had two beds and the beds were split be a curtain thing. Over each bed was a place to put the occupants name. The room was in a light blue with a purple swirl. The ceiling though looked like the sky and was constantly changing. Off to the right corner on the first floor was a huge bathroom and the bathroom connected into two closets. One closet read female while the other read male.

Also on the second floor two the right was a door. Inside the door was little lounge area with different drinks and snacks. There was also a bookshelf and a 72" screen TV. Also on the other side of the lounge was another door that connected to the room next door.

"This is heaven!" I said, my mouth dropped open in complete and utter awe.

"I hope our room is this cool!" Dad said.

"You boys are goofy!" Destiny said, running to the bed curtain in the left corner of the room.

"We are suppose to be goofy for entertainment purposes!" Dad said as I nodded.

"Whatever!" Destiny said.

"I'm going up to the second level!" I called as I ran up the stairs. I chose the once closest to the lounge room and wrote my name in the slot card. It glowed and turned the sheets green.

"Woah!" I said. "That's awesome!"

I heard Destiny shriek downstairs. "My bed changed! It turned purple!"

"It changes colors to make you feel more comfortable. When you write your name it detects what you like and makes the room accommodate to your likes." Mum said sitting on the mini couch.

"I love it here!" I said.

"Good because we're going to be on here for the next month." Dad said.

They helped us get settled in and unpack our stuff.

We bid them good-bye and told them we'd meet them in an hour for dinner.

Destiny and I started playing Wizard's Chess when the door opened.

"Wow! This room is... It's superb!" a girl shrieked. When the girl became clear to see, I saw that it was the same girl as earlier.

"Who are you?" The boy from earlier asked.

"Hugo, be polite." A dark haired lady said coming into the room with a red haired man.

"We're the Malfoy twins." I spoke up. "I'm Scorpius and this is Destiny. We're your new roommates."

"Mia and Drake had cute kids!" The lady shrieked.

"Huh?" All the kids in the room said.

"I'm Ronald Weasley and this is my wife Pansy. These two kids are our children. Rose (she waved) and Hugo (he looked up). We are friends with your parents. We met a long time ago, but that was almost five years ago." The man named Ronald Weasley said.

"Nice to meet you." Destiny said, getting up and shaking their hands.

Soon the Weasley clan was picking there beds. Rose picked the one upstairs, next to mine. While her brother picked the one on the other side of the stairwell.

Rose's bed turned green and blue while Hugo's turned burgundy and gold.

After the parents made sure their kids were settled. They bid their farewells.

"Scorpius and I promise to be on our best behavior. You shouldn't have anything to worry about." Destiny spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I can't promise anything." Rose said with a smirk.  
"I can!" Hugo said.

"I'm Rose." Rose whispered to me holding her hand out to me.

"I know... I'm Scorp." I said.

"I know."

Soon, we were talking and by the time dinner came around Rose and I were best friends.

That night:  
"I'm assuming you guys are having the time of your lives?" Dad said.

Both Destiny and I nodded. Destiny had become friends with Hugo and the people next door. They were called the Potters.

"I have so many friends!" Destiny said.

"We're thrilled for you two." Mum said.

"Well it's about time you two start getting ready for bed. Sweet dreams!" Dad said.

Our parents gave us each a hug and walked us back to out room.

"Love you Mummy! Love you Daddy!" Destiny and I said in union.

"We love you, too." They said. After we finished getting ready they gave us (also to Rose and Hugo, who were already in bed reading) final hugs and good-nights.

After they left, I snuck out of bed and down the stairs.  
"I'll be right back." I whispered to Rose.

"Where are you going?" I heard Rose ask.

I went over to Destiny's bed and she smiled at me.

"I love you sis! You are the bestest in the whole world and I love you. Remember if you need me during the night, don't be afraid to come wake me up. Good-night Destiny." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her. When I let go I tucked her in and gave her a mermaid tail.

"Goodnight Scorp! I love you." She said closing her eyes. I turned off her bedside lamp and snuck back upstairs.

"That's sweet." Rose said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What you did for your sister. Your a sweet boy Scorpius Malfoy." She said.

"Thanks." I said blushing. "I always tuck my sister into bed before going to bed myself."

3 Weeks Later:

"This is our final week together." I said to Rose.

"I know. I don't know what I'm gunna do without you!" She said, laying down on me.

You see Rose and I stood out in the group our age. Destiny and Hugo blended in, but whenever someone said something bad about their siblings they would flip. I told Destiny that it was okay. I had Rose and she had me and that just to be friends with the people who made fun of us.

Eventually she listened. Rose and I got closer and talked for hours everyday. We did everything together. Swimming, flying, meals, video games, reading, anything we did, we did it together.

After that one night that Rose saw me tucking Destiny into bed I started tucking both girls and Hugo in.

"We will always remain friends. Then we'll go to Hogwarts together and life will be fantastic." I said. "We will be number one and only we will be best friends. No matter what houses we are put into."

"I can agree to that."

I smiled. Soon the week flew by and it was time to go.

We were packing our stuff when our parents came in. Mum had puffy red eyes while Dad's eyes were glossed over.

"Mummy, Daddy, don't cry! We love you!" Destiny said as we hugged our parents.

"We love you too! Are you finished packing?" Dad said as Mum smiled and nodded.

"Just about."

After we finished packing within the next five minutes. Rose then came in and ran upstairs and tackled me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Rose cried.  
"I'm going to miss you too Rosie Posie!"

"Promise me you will stay in touch!" She said looking at me with sad puffy eyes.

"I promise. I got something for you."

I pulled out a ring from my pocket and handed it to her. "If you want to talk to me, you can press the jewel and I will get your message. The same thing happens when I press the jewel." I explained as I put the ring on her middle finger.

"Thank you Scorp!" She whispered. Tears falling down her cheeks. I wiped them away and gave her another hug. I kissed her cheek and whispered "Until next time."

And I left with my family. Of course I gave Hugo a hug and ruffled his hair, but it was all in good fun.

On the way home, I let a single tear fall down my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the beginning! Yay! Beginnings ^_^**

**I know this chapter was a little unique, but it's gunna get better! I promise!  
**

**So what are your thoughts? Do you like it? Do you want more?  
**

**Also, please review! Any review is a good review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What If I Knew... **

**A/N: So I've updated two days in a row... Wow. ^_^ Don't expect this to happen everyday. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. :)  
**

**Oh I just wanted to let you all know that I do have some pics on my profile. Like there rings and other cool stuff. The more I update, the more the lists will grow. ^_^  
**

** Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning of Hogwarts 1-3**  
If you are the one,  
then us meeting here is fate.**

"Rosie!" I shouted. She was with her family. She looked as beautiful as ever as she turned to look at me.

"Scorpius!" She shrieked, running over to me.

I ran to her meeting her half way.

"Hello Rosie Posie." I whispered into her ear as her cheeks tinged with a lovely pink.

"Hello to you too." She whispered kissing my cheek and I smirked.

"Hello Malfoy's!" Pansy said smiling to me and my family.

"Hello to you too!" We all said.

Our families immediately started talking and laughing.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Rose whispered to me.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Cheesy. Now tell me." She said with a slight grin on her face.

"Slytherin. You?"  
"Then I have to be in Slytherin so I don't break your tiny heart." Rose said.

"Ouch. You are diffidently Slytherin material!" I said smiling.

Soon a voice echoed through the train station. "All aboard The Hogwarts Express. 10 minutes until the trail leaves the station."

"Bye bye Scorpieds." Sammy, my youngest sister said. "I will miss you a lot!"

"I will miss you too Samster!" I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and she smiled. She didn't quite understand that I was leaving for school, but at least she tried to wrap her 2-year-old brain around the idea.

"Layton, watch Sammy and make sure Mum and Dad stay out of trouble." I said to him. He grinned.

"Like I'd ever disappoint." He said smiling. He had just turned six and was already taking after me. I grinned.

"See you at Christmas, bro!" I said, hugging him.

"Of course!"

Then I hugged dad. "Bye daddy!"

"Bye Scorpius. Don't forget to write at least once a week or I will come and look for you! Also take care of your sister. Make sure she stays out of trouble and the same goes for you! I don't want to have a stack of letters from Professor McGonagall by the end of the week. It's okay if I have a stack by the end of the year because at least then I know you tried to restrain yourself and-" Dad rambled.

"You don't need to worry Dad. I promise I'll be on my best behavior 90% of the year. Destiny will be safe because everyone loves her. It's impossible to hate her, but I'll still watch over her. If someone hurts her, you'll get to add another letter to your stack. I love you Daddy!" I said hugging him again.

"I love you too!"

Mum came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I think your dad already gave you a good enough lecture on how to behave so all I can do is hug you until there's like three minutes left! And I'm going to miss you so much! I love you Scorpius!" She said squeezing me to her.  
"I love you to Mummy!" I said wrapping my arms around her. I felt tears sting my eyes as I took a deep breath.

Finally, she let us go and we found a compartment on the train and put our stuff in and we came out for one final good-bye and we were off to Hogwarts.

Sorting Hat:

"Everyone, listen up! This is the sorting hat. I will place the hat on your head and it will call out where you will you meet your housemates. Remember, your housemates are going to be like your family for the next 7 years. So play nice." Professor Teddy Lupin said. Professor Lupin was the potions teacher. "Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's see here now... Howard Abott."

Slowly the boy made his way to the front and when the hat was placed on his head that hat shrieked out "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The house cheered. One by one people made there way to there houses. Soon Destiny was called.

"RAVENCLAW!" Her face lit up as she got off the stool and smiled in my direction.

"Rose Weasley."  
I took a deep breath as the hat opened it's mouth to speak.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

I made my way to the front and the hat was placed on my head.

I kept thinking 'Put me with Rosie in Slytherin.'

"Who's Rosie?" Asked a voice.

"Rose Weasley." I thought back.

"You have all the characteristics of a Slytherin, but you just want to be in the house because of a girl. How come?" The voice asked.

"This girl is special to me. I don't why, but she is."  
"Okay, but just to let you know your fates together were sealed long ago. Nothing you do will change the final outcome."  
"Huh?" I asked.

"SLYTHERIN!" The house yelled.

I got off the stool confused. I made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Rosie.

"Bout time!" She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked still in a daze.

"The hat was place on your head for five minutes!" She said.

"Wow... He kept asking me questions. I didn't think I was talking to him for that long!"

"Well I knew you were a talk-a-holic, but I didn't know how much." She laughed.

"Do you ever think we were put on this planet for a reason?" I asked. The question just popping out of my mouth before having a chance to stop it.

"Yes. I believe we learn as we grow older and every choice we make forms us." She said. "Why?"  
"I'm not sure. It just popped into my head. I think I was destined to meet you." I said after thinking for a minute.

"Same here." I hugged her and we continued talking through dinner.

The year was over just as fast as it begun. Rose and I got closer with every passing day. Together we conquered every class and pulled the best pranks. Then over the summer, I realized I had a crush on her.

That summer just happened to be the summer she spent with her family in California and I spent it at home.

Destiny had become best friends with a guy named Albus Potter and his older sibling Lily.

So, they spent the summer with us. Anyways now let's skip to second year, shall we? I don't want to bore you with details of swimming every day and daydreaming of my dearest Rose.

**Future with a dog named Ben,  
buy a house with a fireplace.  
This is the first I've seen your face,  
but there a chance we are soul mates.**

Second Year: Train ride.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" Rosie asked. Even though she knew it was me.

"Uhhh... Depends... Are you my Rosie Posie?" I asked.

"It is you!" We said together hugging while laughing.

"You two are one day going to get married and have beautiful children." Destiny said.

"He wishes." Rose smirked and I tried to chuckle.

'If only you knew.' I thought to myself.

Later that year: Christmas holidays.

Rose and I decided to stay at Hogwarts. We didn't feel like going to Bulgaria for a family and friend winter holiday.

"What do you see when you look into the future?" I asked Rose. We were laying on the ground in the Astronomy tower, watching the snow fall.

"I see a dog named 'Benny'. So that way I can say "Benny, I found a penny." Just to be a goofball. I want a warm, cozy, house with a fireplace. I want someone who loves me with all their heart. That someone will be my soul mate. We will have an amazing life together. Always happy. We will have kids and grow old together." Rose said. While she explained her eyes glazed over.

"Rose... You truly are amazing." I whispered and she looked at me.

"You are too, Scorpius."

"Happy Christmas." I whispered, handing her a tiny green box with blue ribbon on it.

"Scorpius! It's not Christmas yet. I can't open it!" She said smiling.

"Well... If you don't want it, I can..." I started, smirking.  
"No!" She interrupted.

"Then open it." I said.

"Fine, but you aren't getting your gift until Christmas morning!" She said, as I chuckled.

Together we sat up. I watched her as she slowly unwrapped her present.

"Scorpius!" She said taking off the lid. Inside was a locket with a picture of us from when we first met and a picture of us now. The silver locket was in a form of a hears and had a gorgeous red rose on it.

There was a little not that read "A rose for my precious Rosie Posie.~S.M."

"Oh my... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I love it, Scorpius! I love you!"

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Rosie." I muttered back.

Christmas Morning:  
After opening all our gifts from out family. Rose handed me an envelope.

I opened it and saw a golden snitch necklace and a note next to it. I took out the necklace and put it on as Rosie smiled.

Then I took out the piece of paper. It read.

_These words will most likely not rhyme._

_For I'm bad at poems._

_Especially because I do not have enough time,_

_to say how much you mean to me._

_I got you a snitch,_

_to bring you good luck._

_So your not a sitting duck._

_And you catch the snitch within minutes._

_I give up! I just wanted to say Happy Christmas and hope that the snitch will help you next year when you become Seeker of the Slytherin team. Your a great Chaser and all, but I just know you will be seeker next year. Anyways, happy Christmas! I love you!_

Reading the note, I grinned with tears in my eyes. I smiled up at her and whispered, "Thank you!"

I tackled her in a huge hug. When I looked into her eyes, I gently pressed my lips against hers. I didn't realize what I was doing until the action was done.

When I broke off, I said, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that."

She just lightly touched her fingers to her lips in confusion.

We didn't hardly speak for the rest of the year, but no matter what we always wore our Christmas gifts.

**I know that this might sound crazy,  
cuz you don't know my name.  
**

Third Year: Train ride.

"Rose." I said, walking down the hall.

She smiled at me and I pulled her into an empty train compartment.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" Rose asked as I locked the door.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like the right thing to do."  
"You sound crazy!" She smiled.

"I know." I said taking a deep breath. "Rosie... I like you. I mean, I like like you. I don't want to hide my feelings from you so I thought I'd tell you. Also, it killed me last year when we hardly spoke. I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. So, even if you don't like like me... Please stay my friend."

"I will always be your friend." She said after a few minutes.

"Thank you, Rose." I went to leave the compartment, but she stopped me.

"Scorpius?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said, calmly.

"Can I do something?" She asked, cautiously.  
"Sure?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question.

She walked up to me and pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her back. The kiss was soft and sweet, but full of passion.

We pulled apart when the need for air became to great.

"Thank you, Scorpius." Rose said. Her eyes were glistening.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing important." I said leaving the compartment.

Rose P.O.V.

Over the summer, I had gotten sick. My parents knew took me into see a doctor and the doctor didn't know what I had. He promised when he found out what it was he would call us.

That was two months ago. Finally, he called last week.

"Rose has something that no one can fix... I did some research and there's ancient prophecy placed on a girl with her symptoms (headaches, fainting, weird markings on my boddy, etc..)." He then told me to wait outside while he told my parents the whole story.

When they came out, mum's eyes were puffy and dad looked angry and hurt. They refused to tell me what the doctor said. Dad told me to stay as far away from a guy who had a patronus of a dragon. When I asked why, my parents said that the dragon would be the death of me.

I was scared all the time. The only thing that kept me sane was thinking of Scorpius. I discovered my feelings for him over the summer and couldn't wait to see him again. I promised myself that I would tell him how I feel by the end of the year. I knew I could do it. The hard part was figuring out how.

That's when he stopped me on the train and pulled me into an empty compartment and I kissed him.

I knew I shouldn't. But my feelings for him were so strong. I knew I just had to let them out before I chickened out.

Now we've got to rewind a little bit. Last year, we learned our patronus's. Mine was a wolf. Destiny's was a deer. Albus's was a lion. Howard's was a beaver. Emma Nott's was a butterfly. Vince Goyle's was a bear.

Then there was Scorpius... His patronus was a dragon...

As you can probably guess, my heart was torn. I knew Scorpius would never kill me. He couldn't hurt a fly.

I knew that I had to keep Scorpius a secret if I wanted him to be mine. But I didn't want to lie to everyone I loved. So I found the ancient prophecy that was supposedly going to run my life.

_There are many great treasures in the world. One of which is love._

_There are stories of love that end in "Happily Ever After...", but unfortunately this is not one of them. This is a great love story that ends in tragedy._

_You may wonder how this love story is so tragic and why it must end in tragedy._

_Well that is something I can not answer._

_All I can tell you is that when a girl with markings becomes ill, the dragon will soar. The girl is everything to the dragon._

_The girl captures his heart as he captures hers and together they love. The girl is to shape him into the man that will change everything we know about "flowers" so to say._

_This girl then will leave this earthly plain and go onto the next world. She will guide him from above._

_The dragon will be conquered by the wolf._

_There love story will be strong enough to love for a million lives._

_But will only last a short while._

_Because they loved for a short time, many lives were saved._

_Including their own..._

_This is the tale of the Dragon's wife._

I read the prophecy over and over again. Every time my heart broke a little more. I was destined to meet Scorpius.

It made sense why we got along better than anyone else.

It made sense why we were always talking of the future.

It made sense as to why our patronus's were what they were.

It made sense how I was 14 and already in love.

I accepted my fate decided to confront my feelings and then set him up with another girl.

Then when the time was right... And I had fulfilled my deepest desires... He would be mine.

And I would die.

Scorpius P.O.V.

After the kiss, Rose ignored me once more. But not before telling me Layla Hamilton liked me as more than a friend. She pushed me into a relationship and I just let her pull my strings.

"You are so whipped." James said to me one day.

"Look who's talking." I said.

James was in love with my sister. I knew that she like them back. She didn't want a relationship just yet so they were best friends.

They still would go out together, but I had a feeling they were destined to be together.

And so the year went on. And on and on... It felt like forever before school was let out. By the end of the year, Rose hadn't spoken to me for more than two minutes. It broke my heart and I decided it was time for me to move on... (Yeah right. Like I was going to move on. I thought) Or at least try too...

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter...  
**

**Do you like there awesome first couple years? I know a crammed a bunch of stuff into this chapter, but admit it... You loved it!  
**

**Also I swear the next chapter will be lighter and not so depressing.  
**

**Let me give you a hint... Layla and Scorpius break up... Rose dates a guy for a month and acts happy. Scorpius confronts her. They end up in a make-out session... No the next chapter will not be depressing... In fact it will be happy and light and somewhat fluffy! So yeah... ^_^  
**

**So what are your thoughts? Do you like it? Do you want more?  
**

**Also, please review! Any review is a good review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 and Chapter 4! What? :

**Title: What If I Knew... **

**A/N: OMG... 2 Chapters! What? I mean how did I write so much stuff!**

**Also do _NOT_ forget to review!  
**

**Oh I just wanted to let you all know that I do have some pics on my profile. Like their rings and other cool stuff. The more I update, the more the lists will grow. ^_^  
**

** Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Is it true?

Train Ride:

"Hello my little Scorpion!" A voice shrieked behind me. I knew the voice to well. It was the voice of my girlfriend Layla.

"Hello Laylapop." I said, forcing a smile.

"I missed you all summer! I mean you hardly responded to my letters." When she mentioned her letters, I couldn't help but flinch. They were messed up.

Let me list how they were messed up, but don't worry I'll be quick. 1. She would send vocals over herself moaning (I'm still shuddering over the last one) 2. She would describe to me how she was spending her summer... The summer details were details I never wanted to know in my life. 3. She would start talking about other men and said she couldn't wait to see me... Disgusting, right?

When I showed Destiny, we had a good laugh. Destiny made me swear that I would break up with her by the end of the first semester. She said if I didn't and I quote this... "You WILL die! I don't wanna loose my brother to a physco chick! She will cut you up and hide the pieces and play with them when she gets bored! GET AWAY NOW!"

Perhaps she was a little dramatic... But not too far off.

"Yeah... Sorry, I was busy." I stuttered.

"Oh... Did you at least miss me?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I said as Destiny rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"Good because I missed you. A lot." She winked at me and I gulped.

Suddenly the train came to a stop and I saw we were at another station.

"We will continue our journey shortly. We are quickly dropping off and picking up some packages from this station and then we will be on our way once more. Please stay in your compartments and remain calm. Thank you." A intercom spoke.

"Since we're stopping, do you want to find an empty compartment with me?" Layla asked, looking hopeful.

"No!" Destiny shouted and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I mean you two will get into trouble. The intercom thingy told us to stay in our compartments. Whatever you two wanted to 'discus' can wait." She said.

'Thank you' I mouthed to her.

'No problem.' She mouthed back.

Soon we were onto random chatter.

"Ravenclaw quidditch team is going to be fantastic this year! We're going to be undefeated." Destiny said.

"No way! Gryffindor is going to rule the school!" James said.

"I second that." Lily said.

"No way! Slytherin is going to beat all you fools." Albus said and I nodded.

"Not true. You guys have awful chasers!" Layla said.

"Thanks... But we have one hell of a seeker." I said, smirking.

"Sure you do." Layla rolled her eyes.

"I am a fabulous seeker and you know it. Everyone does. As long as I have my lucky charm on me at all times. We will win." I said, grinning.

"We aren't going to win if you keep up that ego of yours." Rose said, coming into the compartment.

"That ego of mine drives me." I said, smirking.

"Your right. It does drive you... But it drives me further up the wall." She said smirking.

"Oh really... Well I don't hear you complaining! I mean you are also on the team." I said.

"I complain all the time. I mean when your up all wall with a Malfoy, all you wanna do is rip your hair out and scream." She said. I saw that familiar spark in her eyes and I felt my heart start to beat faster with adrenaline.

"No one else in the past has complained. Especially in that department, if you know what I mean." I said. Her ears turned red.

"Oh, well they complain alright. I don't know how many times a person has shrieked "How can he find a tiny golden ball that flies and not know how to find my-"

She was cut off by everyone in the compartment yelling "Shut UP!"

"There's certain things family members do NOT need to know!" Destiny said and some people laughed.

I glanced at Layla and saw that she was VERY quiet.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing." She said. Uh-oh I was in trouble.

"What did I do?" I asked.

There was a sudden jerk in and I fell from my seat as the lights went out. The train continued to jerk. I heard the girls shriek and I felt someone land on me. I moved to wrap my arms around her as I felt her hands tangle in my hair.

That's of course when the lights flickered back on.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we are continuing on our way to Hogwarts now." I heard the intercom as all eyes were on me and the girl above me. The girl above me happened to have black hair with red highlights. She also happened to have greenish blue eyes and a heart-shaped, silver locket with a rose on it.

"Smile!" Destiny said as she snapped a picture of us. I knew it was a mistake to get her that camera for our birthday.

Rose quickly scrambled to her feet and I did the same.

Layla looked at me with tear-filled eyes and looked like she was going to cry.

"Laylapop?" I said stepping towards her. She ran out of the compartment. I tried to chase after her, but Albus and Lily wouldn't let me.

"Rose!" A deep voice said coming into the room.

Everyone looked at the tall male that stood in front of us.  
"Hey Jaden!" Rose shrieked wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Everyone in the compartment was confused and except for me. I was heartbroken.

"Everyone this is Jaden Krum. He's my boyfriend." Rose said smiling.  
One-by-one we went up and introduced ourselves.

Finally it was my turn.

"Hello... Jaden." I said pronouncing each syllable with distaste. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Scorpius." Jaden said. He was oblivious to my distaste in him.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm feeling quite ill. Please excuse me." I said.

"Pleasure meeting you." I heard Destiny say to them as I stumbled out the door. Destiny was soon behind me.

We walked in silence until we came to an empty compartment. Then we went inside and sat down.

"Rose..." I whispered, letting my mask fade away.

"I know..." Destiny said, wrapping her arms around me.

"She hates me. She truly hates me. I should have never told her how I felt. At least then we still would have been friends." I said, breaking down into tears.

"That's not true and you know it! She loves you! I swear she does. Things are just awkward right now." She said.

"She's not mine to be upset over." I said sadly. "She's now his."

"It's okay, Scorpius  
I sat up and Destiny wrapped her arms around me. After awhile, I stopped crying. She went to get our robes so we could change before going back and facing everyone.

"Hey." a voice said and my heart skipped a beat.

I looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the entry way.

"Hey..." I said quickly looking away.

She came in and sat down next to me.

"Jaden is a nice guy." She whispered.

"Good for him." I said.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Rose asked, turning my face until I looked at her.

"You know why." I responded glaring at her.

"No I don't." She said, playing dumb

"Don't act stupid towards me. I know you know why I hate him."  
"Okay, so I do know. I'm not yours and your not mine! I get it! Now time for you to get over it." She said.

"No! I don't want to "get over it"... I especially don't want to get over you!" I shouted.

Something flashed in her eyes that I didn't recognize. Before I had a chance to study the emotion, it was gone.

"Look... I don't like you. I've moved on with my life." She said looking away.

"You're fibbing!" I smirked.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You are still wearing the necklace I gave you. Plus you can never look someone in the eye and tell a lie." I said.

"I... I... No what if you want your stupid necklace back... You can have it!" She moved to take it off, but I stopped her.

"I don't want it back." I whispered.

"Why not?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and whispered. "You can't give up the necklace because then we know we're never going to go back to the way things were..."

"We can't go back Scorpius." She said putting her hand to my cheek. I opened my eyes and I placed my hand over hers.  
"I know. I just don't want to face reality. Not yet." I whispered.

Slowly, I lean in and I see her take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"Okay! So I brought our bags too. I figured you wouldn't want to go back and get them. I hope you don't mind... Oops." Destiny barged in making Rose and I freeze.

"I should be going." Rose said, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to go." I said.

"Yes I do. We both know I do." She said and left the compartment.

"You have the worst timing, my dearest sister." I said closing my eyes. I heard a faint giggle.

**But we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future no.**

2 Weeks Later:

"I'm sorry Layla. I swear I never wanted to hurt you." I said, facing the blond girl.

"I know... I knew this would come to an end sooner than later. I was hoping later, but... I wish you the best of luck getting the girl who owns your heart." She said.

Her eyes were watery as she stood up.  
"Good luck with Albus, Layla." I said.

"Thanks." She left the room leaving me to myself to think.

10 Months Later:  
"You pig-headed prat!" Rose shrieked throwing a book at me.

"Your one to talk... You sly evil little bitch!" I yelled back.

Let me rewind a few minutes. I saw Jaden leave the Room of Requirements and I heard a faint crying from within. So I went in hoping I could help out whomever was in there. I had a dreadful feeling it was Rose.

Guess what? I was right.

I tried to comfort her. She insulted me and my family. Thus began our insult war.

"Oh... I can't wait until tomorrow! I won't have to deal with you for two months! I think it will be heaven!" She yells, taunting me.

"More like hell! You thrive off of attention. You attention-slut!" I shout back.

"Ha! Why aren't you just calling the kettle black. You know as well as I do that you have a million girls following you around. Your basically the number one man whore at Hogwarts!"  
"Maybe if you got some every once in a while you wouldn't be so stuck up all the time! Then again who would ever wanna touch you." I shouted.

I saw her eyes well up again. "I can name quite a few people who would just love to 'touch me'... You included." She spoke, her voice just above a whisper.

"Rosie..." I said, stepping towards her.

"No! Stay away from me!" She shouted.

"I can't! You are drawn to me just as much as I am drawn to you." I said. With every step back she took, I took one forward. Soon she was against the wall.

"I hate you! I hate you more than anything!" She whispered. Tears were falling down her cheeks as I cupped her face.

"I love you, too, Rosie Posie." I said. I lowered my face down to hers. When our lips touched, I felt my stomach flip and my heart leap.

After a few minutes, she pulled away.  
"We can't do this." She whispered.

"Why not? Give me a good reason as to why not and I will be on my best behavior from now on."

"Because I just broke up with Jaden." She spoke imediately.

"I can be your rebound and next boyfriend." I said.

"I... I spend all my time studying." She said biting her lip.

"Then you have a new study buddy." I said leaning down once more.

"You will be the death of me. I'm not ready to die yet." She whispered against my lips.

"I won't her you... Ever. I promise."

"Farewell Scorpius."

She turned to leave.

"That's where you're wrong. Until next time." She glanced at me one last time before leaving. Her eyes full of tears.

**But that's just, **

**the beauty of the world we know!**

**So I'mma say duuuduuu, **

**duuuduuu duuudu duuudu.  
Baby, what if?  
We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu,**

**duuudu duuudu.  
Baby, what if?**

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

5th year:

"Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Lovegood spoke in her dreamy voice.

I groaned as I made my way over to my seat in the corner with Rose.

"Don't you dare talk to me." Rose said sitting down and I smirked.

"Why would I do a silly thing like that for?" I asked. I saw her roll her eyes.

"Hey Rosie Posie?" I asked trying to irritate her.

"Don't call me that." She glared.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. Her eyes flickered with surprise before the mask that was now Rose Weasley came back up.

"I... I..." She started. That's of course when class began.

"Everyone flip to page 756 in your books. Today's lesson is: How to tell the difference between a fairy from a pixie. Also how to tell the difference between a good and evil pixie/ fairy." Lovegood spoke happily.

Soon, we were working on our short essay summery of today's class.

"Rose..." I whispered.  
"Shut it Malfoy!" She whispered back and I smirked.

"Nice use of my last name. Which you one day will share." I responded.

"What do you want?"  
"To ask you to meet me by the Black Lake at 8pm Sunday evening." I said.

"No." She said boldly.

"Why not? You scared you might like me."

"Nope. I know that I never could."

"Your words say one thing, but your heart keeps saying otherwise." I smirked.

"Maybe in a million years. On another planet and universe." She said.

"What if you aloud yourself to feel something for me other than hatred?" I asked.

"What if you left me alone?" She responded.

"What if you stopped being so stubborn and give in?" I looked deep into her eyes. They were still masked.

"What if you grew up and moved on?" She said harshly. _'Ouch' _I thought.

"What if we tried to be a we?" I smirked as I saw her start to squirm.

"What if I can't stand the thought of you?"She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"What if you secretly love me?" I asked, scooting closer to her.  
"What if I die?" She asked. Her eyes glossing over.

"Well that's what makes this world so perfect. I wouldn't let you. You see I would do anything for you. I can guarantee you won't die."

"Liar." She said, sadly.

"Why do you insist your going to die?" I asked.  
"Because I know things you don't." She said.

The bell rang and she made a move to leave, but I stopped her by placing my hand on her arm.

"Tell me on Sunday the stuff I don't know." I said, releasing her.

Sunday night:

"You came." I stated.  
"I did." She whispered.

"Do you like what I did?" I asked. There were candles floating everywhere. There was a table with two chairs. On the table was tea, bagels and cookies.

"Yes. You are great at flattering Scorpius." She said sadly. She sat down in the chair opposite me.

"I'm not trying to 'flatter'." I said.

"Then what are you trying to do?" She asked.

"Be your friend." She looked surprised at my words.

"Why?" She asked.

"What if you didn't ask why and promised to always be my friend? This time let nothing come between us." I my voice raised harshly.

"I can't..." She whimpered.

"I should have known you wouldn't agree." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You don't understand!" She yelled.

"What don't I understand? Because I know that you have feelings for me, but you're hiding them. I know that you won't let yourself be happy with me. So please do, enlighten me." I said standing up and walking around the table and looking into her beautiful eyes, that were now shining with unshed tears.

"I love you..." She whispered, wiping at her eyes and taking a deep breath befor continuing. "For now, that's all that matters."

"Are you messing with me?" I asked.

"If I was, would I do this?" She whispered, pulling me down to her and kissing me. I felt that familiar spark go through and I felt alive.

"I love you Scorpius..." She said pulling away from me.

"I love you, too, Rose..." I whispered, pulling her into a hug.

I knew she was hiding something from me, but I knew that when she was ready to tell me, she would.

We spent the rest of the night talking under the stars and candle light.  
**  
What if?**

**What if?**

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we got married?" Rose asked, staring out into space.

"If? I plan to make sure you're the next Mrs. Malfoy." I said smirking.

"No seriously."

"Yes, all the time. I imagine us in our two-story house, growing old together. With at least two kids and smiles on our faces." I said as Rose sighed.

"I think our future would be interesting. Especially family get together. Especially with my grandmother!" She said chuckling.

"One day, Rose Jean Weasley, I promise to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me." I said, looking into her eyes. I saw a flicker of sadness, but was quickly covered up by happiness.

"One day, I will say yes." She smirked.

"You better, or I will tickle you to death!" I said and she kinda chuckled.

"You know Rose, we're good for each other." I said, smiling.

"You have no idea." she said with a smile.

**What if?**

**What if?**

6th Year: Hogwarts express

"Uncle Blaise!" Sam shreiked.

"Sammykins!" He said back with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"You better watch out for Layton. If I hear you are a complete idiot, you are grounded for all eternity! That goes for the both of you." Dad said to both Destiny and I as we laughed.

"We love you too Daddy! See you in October!" Destiny said, giving our parents a hug.

"Of course! And if James hurts one hair on your beautiful hair-"  
"Scorpius will kill him. I gotcha!" Destiny cut off Dad with a smirk.

Soon we said our good-byes and were helping first years onto the train. My eyes kept sneaking over to Rose. I couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful.

She was wearing a short, black skirt and a reddish shirt that was V-neck and had oval holes in the sleeves.

I wanted to kiss her so bad, but she had to keep me a secret. Apparently her parents found out that my patronus was a dragon and that freaked them out. They said that I wasn't aloud to come within a couple feet of her without them hexing me to when they were at Hogwarts (which was a looong time ago).

Everything went smoothly and we were soon on our way to Hogwarts.

On the train:

"You little minx!" I said to Rose as she pulled me into an empty compartment. She kissed me passionately and I returned fiercely.

"How am I minx?" She asked between kisses.

I started kissing down her neck, while saying, "Mini skirt. Tight, red, low, V-neck. Necklace... Your hot!"

She moaned as I kissed over her pulse, nipping ever so lightly.

"Impatient little boy." She said, smirking.

"Impatient, me? Ha! I'd just like to remind you how many times we met in secret at your will." I smirked as she glared.

"Well you didn't have to come running every single time..." I kissed her lips once more.

"Yes I did... You are mine!" I growled at her.

"Forever and always..." She moaned.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was spent... "talking".

**What if?**

**What if?**

"What if we I told you me and James are going to be engaged in one year?" Destiny asked.

"I'd say, Dad is going to kill you. Also, don't grow up to fast." I say calmly, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"What if I told you Rose was keeping things from everyone?" She asked

"I'd say I already know. I'd say that she would tell us when she's ready to."

"What if I told you you're the best twin ever?" She asked.

"I'd say I know."

"You too are goofballs." Rose said.

"That you just happen to love." I smirked.

"You're wrong... I only love Destiny." She said with a wink.

"I can feel the love radiating off you Rosie Posie!" I said. She shared a look with Destiny and they both were on me, tickling me. All three of us laughing.

Picture me on one knee,  
with the perfect diamond ring.

7th Year: Christmas Dinner.

"Everyone, James and I have something we would like to announce." Destiny said standing up with James.

"What is it, dear?" Mum asked.

"Well James and I have been dating for the past three and a half years. We have tried to break up and date other people to have more experience in what we want when we go to get married. Yet, somehow we always find our way back together." Destiny started.

"If you two kiss, I'm going to vomit!" Albus said, pretending to gag.

"Shush up!" Rose snapped.

"Anyways," James continued. "I finally got the courage to get down on one knee and beg for her hand in marriage. Six times actually." Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Every time I got a yes. So in eight months time, Destiny and I would like to invite you, all of you, to our wedding."  
Everyone in the room was talking about the news immediately. Every single person was thrilled. They all knew that one day, they would be together.

Later that evening:  
"Rosie, would you do me the honor of being my date at the wedding." We were alone on the porch and were talking about the wedding.  
"I wouldn't want to spend my time with anyone besides you." I grinned as she said this.  
"Good. Because I would rather spend one day with you than a million days with models." I said.

"That was almost sweet." She said, blushing.

"I love you." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too." She murmured, turning her head so she could gently brush her lips against mine. Slowly, out kiss got more and more passionate, that is until...

"ROSE JEAN WEASLEY!" We jumped apart to see an angry Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Daddy." She said.

"Mr. Weasley." I nodded.

"What's going on?" Everyone asked, coming to the doorway.

"This little rascal had his tong down Rose's throat."

Rose blushed deeply as I grinned proudly.

"Hey! My son ain't a little rascal!" Dad yelled.

"Get a room." Destiny smirked.

"Gross." Sammy said.

"Way to go hitting on my cousin, Scor!" Albus shreiked.

"What!" Pansy said.

"Scorpius, that's rude to sneak away with Rose when you could be accepting the best man role." James said, which earned a glare from Al. "Of course that role will be shared with Al." Al grinned.

"One at a time!" Mum yelled. "And Congrats you two! About time you got together."

"You are okay with this?" Ron yelled.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not the wolf and he's not the dragon!" Rose said as I raised an eyebrow.

"The hell your not!" He yelled back.

Soon, everyone was talking at once and I couldn't keep up.

So I did the one thing any normal person would do. "SHUT UP!" Everyone was silent. "Look, Rose and I have been dating for a year in secret. We didn't mean for this to come out on the same day that you announce your engagement, sis. For that, sorry. Now if you excuse me, Rose and I need to talk." I said, grabbing her arm and disapparating before anyone had the chance to protest.

"Our families our never going to except us together..." Rose said, disappointed.

"They will. It just takes time."  
"I hope your right..."

7 Months Later:  
"Rose... You look... wow..." I said, trying to keep my jaw on as I looked her over. She was wearing a skin tight, white, lacy dress with no back and black stilettos. The dress showed off her luscious curves and it took all my strength not to kiss her into oblivion.

"Thanks. It was my mom's. She wore it the day she found out she was pregnant with me. She says it brings her good luck." She said, blushing.  
"Well, I hope it will bring you all the luck in the world."

We made our way to the Quidditch Pitch.

When we got there, everyone who was close to us was there. (Her parents [who were looking sad], Hugo, my family, the Potters, etc.)

Rose however couldn't see them because of the glamour spell I put on them.  
"Rose," I said stopping her in the middle of the field. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"I do." She smiled confused.

"Well I saw you a few minutes before. We were making our way in and I remember thinking "Who's she?". Next thing I knew, you were my roommate."

She giggled.

"The universe knew that you were good for me the day you were born. We were destined to meet and become friends and fall in love. I remember thinking when I first figured out my feelings for you "What if you felt the same way for me?" and it drove me crazy not knowing. Then when you kissed me, my world began to shake as fireworks went off. I know, I was only fourteen, but I knew we were soul mates. Of course, it took us awhile to get together officially, but hey... We've all got our quirks."

"Scorpius, we've got one-to-many quirks." Rose said and I laughed.

"Well, would you like to be Mrs. Quirky?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Rose Jean Weasley, you are the love of my life. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I... I...I" she stuttered. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Say yes and make me the happiest man on the planet." I said pulling out a little black box and opening it.

"I'm going to break your heart though." Rose said.

"I'll take that chance." I said.

"I love you Scorpius!" She cried and fell to her knees.

Everyone who was under the glamour spell appeared.

She wrapped her arms me and started to shake with sobs.

Everyone except her parents, stood looking confused, including myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she shook even harder.  
"I'm dieing, Scorpius." She sobbed.

"What?" I asked, feeling my heart start to split open.

That's when I found out about the curse (she called it cancer). She told me everything.  
"What if I stay away from you? Will you get better?" I asked.

"No... The curse is already set in motion."  
"Then marry me." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Did you not here anything I just said?" She yelled at me.

"Oh, I heard perfectly, but I'd rather spend months married to you than never have the chance to see you walk down the aisle." By this point, everyone on the pitch was crying.

"I love you, Rose. I wish I would have known... I would've stayed away."

"But that's not what I wanted. I love you, Scorpius."

"Then marry me." I repeated once more.

"Okay!" She said, wrapping her arms around me. I pressed my lips gently to hers.

I could taste the salt of her tears and I felt my heart break.

"I'm so sorry Rosie Posie." I whispered.

The Next Day:

"Make me a list of all the things you want to do before you die." I said.

She tried to argue but I made her anyway.

My mission in life was to make sure that no matter what, she did every single thing and got everything she has ever desired.

I call it "Rose's Love" mission.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the third AND forth chapter... Does anyone think I write to much? Or too little? Hmmm...  
**

**Okay so this was kinda depressing, but I tried to make it funny. I swear, the next chapter will be awesome. I mean it's called "Adventures Before the Wedding"**

**Do you like/love/hate it? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen?**

**Also, please review! I don't want to wait for more reviews! I'm greedy (I want them now!)! Remember, any review is a good review (Good or Bad)! :) So please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top review!**


	4. Chapter 5:All About the Graduating

**A/N:  
My Dearest Readers,  
Thank you for your patience while I wrote this chapter!  
I promise not to make excuses, but I have been super busy (it's not an excuse if it's the truth).  
Now as you know I want you all to review and tell me what you think of "the list".**

**Don't forget to check out the cool stuff on my profile (dresses and all that cool stuff).**

**Also I am taking votes now for a book #3 in this series. Before I begin to write I want at least 10 votes for yes. You may vote twice.**

**Also if you do want book #3, who do you want to here their story of: Layton, Destiny or Samantha? Please tell me in votes. You can private message me if you don't want to put it in a review.**

**Next chapter will come out by 7/5/2012.**

**Thanks for reading!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**~Love, Dreamergirl **

Chapter 5:

_Rose's Love Mission: RLM:_

_Have my dream wedding at the local park (the one with a gazebo over the lake)._

_Go skydiving._

_Travel all over Europe._

_Spend a week in a cabin in the woods. (Try not to use magic)_

_Find the cure to all diseases, both muggle and magical._

_Ride a dragon._

_Go on a muggle merry-go-round_

_Win a stuff animal for my boyfriend_

_Propose to my-husband-to-be_

_Dance on a bar_

_Pole dance on stage with a crowd._

_Stuff bra with socks and then take them out and throw the socks at people._

_Invent an invention for George._

_Eat Redvines on my way to Mars_

_Pretend to be deaf for a day._

_Do something unpredictable: Take off shirt, kiss someone, eat until I burst, etc._

_Publish a book_

_Spend a day pretending to be Wendy and Peter._

_Get over my fear of THOSE EVIL TINY LITTLE CREATURES! THE ONES WITH THE EVIL TAILS THAT ARE UNREASONABLE AND WANT TO KILL PEOPLE FOR NO REASON! (aka Scorpions)_

_I want to spend the day at Amazing Jakes._

_I want to go to a Haunted House._

_Secret from Scorpius Malfoy until further notice._

"I love your list!" I said to Rose after reading it.

"You do?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I do. Except that last one. I think we should start working on 22 today." I said, smiling.

"Haha. Very funny." Rose said.

"Why don't we start working on it today?"

"But it's Wednesday...We have classes!" She whispered.

"We do, but who says we can't start to plan our wedding in between classes, or start writing that duet, or make out a calendar of what we are going to do every single day."

"Every day? Your going to get sick of me."

"Never. It might be the other way around though..." I said trailing off. I ducked, but not quick enough. The pillow that she threw, still found it's way to my head.

"When did we get so cheesy?" Rose asked deciding to snuggle up to me.

"When we found out we were in love. Then did everything in our power to stay away from each other only to come crawling back to one another. Then we wanted to be together and live happily ever after."

"Oof... Too Sappy." She said.

"It's sickening." I chuckled.

"Yes! Very! Now let's be sappy and let me fall asleep on you." She says closing her eyes.

"Nope... We have classes." I say shaking her shoulder and sitting up.

"Jerk!" She shrieked opening her eyes wide.

"Love you too!" I called, leaving the room.

"Scorpius! I am going to strangle you!" She yelled.

"Only if you can catch me!" A called in a sing song voice getting ready to run for my life.

Let's just say that I let her win.

"Hey Destiny, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, my dear Scorpius." James said in a girly voice. I glared at him.

"James, shush. What's up?" She said.

"I need you to talk to Rose."

"Aww... Did little Scorpy loose his guts." James smirked as I took a deep breath.

"Destiny, will your puppy get lost because I think his leash is a little too loose and about to get kicked to the curb."

"Boys, grow up!"

"Never. You love my childishness. As I recall just last night we were playi-" Destiny quickly covered his mouth.

"Playing chess!" Destiny blushed red.

"Sure... But that better be all your playing." I said.

"It's not like you are all that innocent either." Destiny said

"Well you'll never know... I don't want to vomit so early in the day." James said.

"Anyways..." Destiny said.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would help me plan my wedding. We need it to be everything she wants but within 6 weeks of your wedding." I said.

"So basically your giving me three months?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah... She already has this book that has every little detail that she wants. The hardest part is organizing and I figured you have connections. Please, I'm begging you!" I pleaded.

"I thought that Malfoy's don't beg?" James said and I sent a glare at him.

"Yes, I will help you. On one condition..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" I said, suddenly nervous. Only I knew how evil my sister could really be.

"You have to wear a neon orange tux to my wedding."

"What?" James shrieked.

"I'll do it!" I said at seeing James eyes go wide in horror.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET ANYONE WEAR ANYTHING NEON TO OUR WEDDING!" James yelled. He continued to freak out why Destiny and I talked.

"Too Late. The deals been made." Destiny smirked.

"I always liked neon orange... It's so vibrant!" I smirked.

"I agree. I honestly thought you would be appalled. But then again it is you we're discussing." She said.

"What a wonderful way to describe me, sis. You know mum and pa always described me as vibrant and you as amazingly unique." I smiled.

"How could I forget? I was always the favorite twin." She smirked.

"Sure you were... I was just the favorite brother who tucked you in every night for twelve years." I smirked back.

"I don't think mum and dad could decide which one of us they liked better... I think together we make the perfect child." She grinned.

"We do. Hey, you should make Rose wear neon orange too. She will look absolutely adorable. Especially because everyone will know she's my date because she matches me."

"I'll see what I can do." Destiny said.

"See you around sis. Good luck with your idiot fiance. I love you lost Dest." I said, hugging and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Scorps." She said.

One Month Later:

Graduation

"Where are my robes? Where are they? I thought I put them in my room? I can't loose them?" Rose panicked. She was running around her room in just a towel.

"Rosie, take a deep breath. Your robes are in the first drawer of your dresser and the dress that you want to wear is in the back of your closet on your secret shelf." I said calmly pulling out her robes as she pulled out her dress.

"What would I do without you Scorpius?" She smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Run around naked... No what I like that idea." I said, grinning as she playfully smacked my arm.

"Perv!"

Soon we were dressed in our Slytherin Graduation Robes.

"I can't believe this is it..." I said.

"I know, I'm still in denial." Albus said, dressed in the dark blue robes of Ravenclaw.

"Same here." Rose said.

"I don't know. I think I'm ready to leave Hogwarts." Destiny said.

"How come?" Layton asked, coming up to us.

"I honestly have no idea. It just feels as if I made the right decision. I'm proud of my life at Hogwarts. I guess I just feel at peace." She said.

I smiled and said "Here, Here!"

A little while later, we were all seated (and clapping loudly) as Destiny walked up to the stage. She was valedictorian, after all.

Once she got to the center stage she looked over us and took a deep breath. The applause stopped as she began.

"Hogwarts, it's been a second home to me for seven years. I never thought that I would ever leave here. Yet, as I stand in front of you all it feels as if this is all a dream...

"I don't think of leaving Hogwarts as an ending, but a beginning. A beginning to our new lives as Healers or Aurours or Shop owners. We have learned who we are in the past seven years and all of us know it's time to move on and start that new chapter. It seems terrifying, but we must go on with our lives. This is our biggest accomplishment. We did it Hogwarts! We became the people that we wanted to be! Congrats!" She said, smiling. Tears were running down her face as she smiled.

I stood up and started clapping. Along with everyone else in the crowd. We all chanted her name.

Finally, we all made our way up to the stage to get our certificates/diplomas.

"My oldest kids... They are all grown up!" My mother shrieked, hugging me close.

"We'll always be your kids Mummy!" I whispered into her ear, hugging her back.

"Daddy you can let go of me now!" I heard Destiny say to our dad.

"Never! I will never let you go!" He wasn't crying, but he sounded like he wanted to.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." She said.

"And don't you forget it!" He said sternly.

"Drake, dear?" My mum said, even though it came out as a muffle because she had her face in my shoulder.

"Yes, Mia." I heard him say.

"Switch with me! He's all soggy!" I chuckled as mum let go of me and embraced my twin sister.

"Son." Dad said.

"Father." I smirked.

Dad let out a huge grin before enveloping me in a HUGE hug!

They swapped us back and forth until it was time for them to leave. They knew we would be home within 2 Days Time.

They knew we would always be their precious little angels. No matter how old we grew up to be.

After Party:

Walking into the transformed Great Hall, felt magical. I remember the first time I walked down the aisle and waited to be sorted. All the adrenaline had felt great... Now I'm leaving.

The Hall was decorated in house colors. Each wall was painted a color with our house mascot on it. There were fairies flying around the room. The fairies mixed with the torches on the wall gave a warm glow to the hall. The tables were moved to the side and everyone was dancing in the middle. A new band called Witches Brew was playing on stage.

"Hey you." A voice of an angel said behind me. She wrapped her arms around my midsection and I could instantly smell the strawberry vanilla that was Rose.

"Hi. Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Only if you tell me how hott I look."

"Hmm.. Let me see..." I said, turning towards her. I had seen her buy the dress, but never before have I seen her wear the dress until now.

The mini-dress was bright pink that fit snug on her. It flattered her in all the right places. It had one sleeve wrap itself down her arm and the other one stay skinny. It ended about mid-thigh and showed off her luscious legs. The silver lining matched her silver stilettos and she looked like a million bucks.

"Wow..."

"That good, huh?"

"Fantastic is more where I like it. You look stunning!" I said, trying to pick my jaw up off the floor."

"Thanks. You passed... Let's dance." She said smiling.

We continued to dance until I saw James and Destiny. Then Rose and Destiny switched.

"How you holding up lil sis." I smirked.

"Hey! By two minutes!" She smirked back.

"Whatever. Just answer the question." I said, smiling.

"Great. I feel as if I could conquer the world. I found out some great news." She said.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes really." She smirked.

"Why don't you tell me and I will decide whether it's great news or not." I said.

"First, you got to promise not to kill anyone or anything I love. Pinky Promise." Destiny said holding out her pinky.

"Okay. I Pinky Swear." I said, shaking my pinky with hers.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, smiling a smile that could light up the whole room.

My eyes widened and I looked down at my gorgeous twin sister. She looked absolutely thrilled.

"I say that you should name one after your favorite brother. The one who use to check under your bed and in the closet for monsters that I too was terrified of." I said, grinning.

"Sure. I was thinking Savanna, but Scorpius will work." She said smiling.

"If you need anything at all, you can come to me." I told her.

"I know, but you are going to be going through hell the next couple months. I will always need you to check under my bed, Scorps. But right now, Rose needs you more than anything. She doesn't know what's going to happen to her. She's horrified and needs a knight in shining armor. Your hers. I have James and you will always have me. So, I'm going to use your words against you. If you need anything at all, come to me and James. We will be here for you." Destiny said, smiling at me.

"I am so proud and happy for you, Dest. You have become such an amazing young lady." I whispered, my eyes shining.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but Rose and I want our dates back before we run off together." James said, smirking.

"If you leave now, you are dead meat." Destiny and I said at the same time.

"Geez, you twins are freaky." Rose said.

"Yeah, but you love us freaks." I said, taking her into my arms.

Together we danced.

"I love you Rosie Posie. Thank you for making me who I am." I said.

"I love you too, Scorpius." Rose said. I felt her tears on my shoulder, but I couldn't care less.

The rest of the night we slow danced, no matter how fast nor slow the song was.

It was a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter is all about weddings... Weddings this, weddings that... It's gunna be mushy!**

**Anyways please review and vote yes for #3! Remember you can vote multiple times! **

**Thanks again for reading ~Dreamergirl**


	5. Chapter 6:Weddings?

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

**We just met, but if you say "yes",**

**we'd have our wedding on the beach.**

One Month Later:

Destiny and James wedding

"Where is my something old and new? Where's my blue? Where's the photographers? Where the heck is my bridal assistants?" Destiny screamed as I came into the room.

"Relax Destiny, we brought you every thing you needed." I said, holding up a bag.

"Something old," I said as Rose pulled out the ring I gave her when we had first met. "to remind you of Scorpius and I are always here for you. If you press the jewel once, it will show a picture of all of us together. But if you press it twice, you will be able to contact Rose and I at anytime. It's old because it use to be Aunt Bella's before we redid it."

"Something new," Rose started as I pulled out a maroon garter belt "to suit that Gryffindor of yours and to show house unity."

"Something borrowed," I began as Rose took out an emerald green and navy blue hair pin out of the bag and and placed it in her hair. "to remind you that you will always have your mother and father for support. Doesn't matter if your borrowing a cup of sugar or their clothes."

"Hey! That was a one time thing." Destiny said.

"Oh Dest, face it it was a twenty million time thing." I said smirking.

"Now for the something blue." Our Mother said coming into the room with a box in hand. "This is the first piece of jewelry James ever gave you, blue dolphin."

"I remember that... It was on our cruise before Layton was born." Destiny said.

"It was all you could talk about for weeks... No Malfoy will ever be able to forget." I said chuckling as everyone (except Destiny) laughed.

"Ha, Ha!" Destiny said glaring at us.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Rose shrieked, pulling at a coin from her bag. "And a silver sixspence in her shoe."

"My favorite one..." Destiny sighed taking off her shoe as Rose placed it in her heals.

"Now, don't we look beautiful." Dad said coming into the room.

"Why thank you Daddy, but your going to make the bride jealous." I said.

"Scorpius, shush!" Rose said elbowing me (I groaned).

"Thank you, Daddy." Destiny said.

"Five more minutes!" Layton said coming into the room (followed by Sammy).

"Guess we're gunna be showing the crowd how awesome I look in orange." I whispered to Rose.

"Well, together we will blow them away." Rose said.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Destiny said, applying her lip gloss once more.

"Photo time!" Sammy said, smiling pretty. She was so cute.

"Not yet, Sammy." Dad said, picking her up. "Are you ready to be the flower-girl?"

Sammy nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"Good because it's time." Destiny said, looking at Layton's watch.

"Yay!" She smiled. "I look like a princess. Desty, you look like a queen!"

"Thank you, Sammy." Destiny said, crouching down to hug our baby sister.

"Ready, sis?" I asked.

"Ready than I ever will be." She said.

Together, we made our way down the hall and out the door and onto the beach.

Samantha walked down the aisle first, followed by Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Then Albus and Lily walked down the aisle.

"Well this day certainly came to quickly." I whispered to Rose before saying aloud. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Rose said, giggling.

She wrapped her arm around mine and together we walked down the aisle.

"I knew orange was our colors." I said in a whisper and smiling proudly. Once more, Rose just giggled happily.

Finally, we parted ways (I was James' best man, I know it's scary) as Layton walked down the aisle with our beautiful mother. Then the music slowed as the crowd stood up.

Soon, Dad and Destiny was walking down the aisle in her gorgeous dress. She wore a dress (even though was off the rack) looked as if it was made for her. The skirt flowed gracefully around her as the train followed her with elegance. She truly did look like a queen.

I looked over at James to see his eyes full of love and awe. His eyes watered slightly as his face broke into a huge grin.

Soon the ceremony began. I looked over at Rose and mouthed 'I love you' when she caught my gaze.

'I love you, !' She mouthed back.

"Destiny Jane Malfoy, do you take James Sirius Potter to be your husband? To cherish in sickness and in health? To love and to hold as long as you both of you may live?" The minister asked.

"I do." She said, smiling.

"And do you James Sirius Potter take Destiny Jane Malfoy to be your wife? To cherish in sickness and in health? To love and to hold as long as both of you may live?" The minister asked, turning to James.

"I do." James stated, proudly.

"Now before we continue, is there anyone who objects to this wonderful couple being joined in holy matrimony?" The crowed was silent. All you could hear was the waves crashing together and and people who were on the other side of the beach.

"Now take each others rings," the minister said as Rose and I handed the couple their rings. "James and Destiny, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." They said in perfect harmony.

"I promise my heart and soul," -Minister.

"I promise my heart and soul," -Happy Couple.

"To the person that stands before me." -Minister.

"To the person that stands before me." -Happy couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

"Gladly." I heard James mutter as he kissed Destiny. I had to clear my throat for them to remember where they were.

"Everyone, please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" The minister said as everyone clapped.

* * *

Reception:

"That was fun." Albus grumbled, sitting down.

"Very." I grumbled back.

"Oh shush!" Rose said.

"Hey! It wasn't your family making out!" Albus said, scrunching his nose.

"I thought they we were cute." rose huffed, pouting.

"Because snogging is very romantic." I said.

"We snog all the time." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's fun when we snog, but it's gross to think of them snogging. Think of Hugo and another girl dating and snogging in the halls. Wouldn't that be disgusting?" I said.

"Nah, it would be cute... Hugo and another girl... In love. So sweet!" Rose said.

"Sure it would be." I said.

"Fine, you will never know the final thing on my list." She said, smirking.

"Darn! You are cruel, Rosie Posie." I glared.

"What can I say, my Slytherin is showing?" She said innocently.

"Yeah, Yeah!" I said, rolling my eyes.

The rest of the night was full of happy moments. There was dancing and laughing and story telling. No one left unsatisfied.

There was delicious food. Wedding cakes (both chocolate and vanilla), finger sand witches, different salads. Any teenagers dream buffet was there.

There were lots of family. I never realized how big our family was until it doubled and I was blown away.

There was the photos, goofy, serious and professional. All amazing in their own way. (There were even some muggle photos.

When James and Destiny left for Orlando, Florida, there was the traditional blowing of bubbles and throwing of rice.

Everyone was thrilled for the newly weds and were happy to be apart of the celebration.

Around midnight, the rest of the guests left and we magicked everything spic and span.

Next thing I know, Rose and I are in her room, laying in her bed.

**It could happen, raise three kids.  
And we grow old so happily.  
I know this may sound crazy,  
cuz I don't know your name.**

"Wow..." Rose sighed, laying down next to me.

"I know..." I said closing my eyes. "to think, we're going to go through that crazy AGAIN in a couple of months."

"Actually, I was thinking about that..." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up.

"I was thinking that maybe we could wait to get married." Rose said, opening her eyes.

"Why?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

"I have a curse that doesn't effect me. It probably won't until later on. We could be happy together and travel around. Experience life to it's fullest. Then come back and settle down. Who knows, we might find a way to break the curse? We could have two or three kids and spend the rest of our lives peacefully. We don't have to be married at seventeen. We don't even have jobs!" She began to explain. "Look at Destiny and James... They both have jobs. James is an auror and Destiny is going to be opening a shop in Diagon Alley. They are even going to be starting a family in about seven to eight months. They are ready to be settled down. We aren't."

"What do you mean by 'We aren't ready to be settled down yet', exactly?"

"We haven't a chance to live fully. We are only seventeen, Scorps. We were never the ones to just lay down and follow the crowds. Why should we start now?" Rose's eyes shined with hope.

"On one condition..." I said as she got up and started jumping on the bed.

"Wait... condition?" Rose said, plopping back down onto the bed.

"Yes, condition." I smirked.

"Uh-oh. What is it?" She said, looking as if a stranger took away her candy.

"My condition is that no matter where we are, if the curse kicks in we will get married on spot. Deal?" I said.

"Deal." Rose said, tackling me.

After a few minutes of silence, Rose spoke up.

"Who knows, maybe we'll be able to try my last number..."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you will finally get to know my "keep secret from Scorpius until further notice". It's been driving you crazy. So when we are traveling and we get to a certain place... We'll be able to do it." Rose smirked a smirk that was a rival to mine.

"Or we could never finish the list and I can deprive you from that one thing." I said.

"Trust me, you won't want to say no." She said in a low voice that made my heart beat.

"We'll see about that." I said as I kissed her lips lightly.

"When should we leave?" She asked.

"Depends. Where should we go first?" I responded.

"Ummm... How about France?" She asked.

"Okay. Then Friday."

"Why Friday?"

"Because it's date night and I want to take you on a date." I chuckled.

"Haha. I say we pack Wednesday and leave Thursday night and travel there the muggle way... That way we can land near midnight."

"By any chance will we get to do your last item?"

"Nope... We got a whole list to do before I let that one slip." She smirked and I pouted.

"Don't be a child Scorpius."

"Fine, Rosie Posie, we leave Thursday."

"Fine." Rosie said, softly.

"Goodnight Rosie. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to vote on who you want the next "What If" story on. Also don't forget to tell me what you think of this hopefully not to lame chapter. Thanks again for reading! ^_^**

**Next Chapter will be posted by: 6/12/2012**


	6. Chapter 7: Planning

**A/N: All French translations are from Google Translate. If they are incorrect, I am very sorry and I will try and correct them. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I have had a busy week. Three parties and two get-together's are not the perfect time to sit down and write. I swear the next chapter will be more detailed and longer. **

**Notes: This is a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Planning**

**But we can't,**

**we can't tell,**

**the future no.**

"Are you ready for this evening?" I asked my finance.

"Oui. Vous êtes?(Yes. Are you?)" Rose said, making my heart thud with love.

"Jamais. (Always)" I whisper back.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas, lover-boy." Rose said, laughing.

"That was kinda intense, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Kinda? Are you insane?" She said, still laughing

"Okay, very intense. Tomorrow, we're going to be staying at a cottage near the LeMans River. I was thinking we will get a few hours sleep, and then go eat lunch there. Then, I was thinking we'd go for a stroll. For dinner, I was thinking, we could have a candle light dinner and watch some movies. In English, of course." I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"No." She said, and I looked at her confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The first day in France. I want to spend relaxing. I want to do as you suggested, but this is the first day of our very long vacation. Don't you wanna relax before becoming a busy bee?" She said.

"No what? I like your idea better." I said, kissing her lips lightly.

"Oh, but I think we should have the talk." Rose said.

"Now this can't be good news." I pout, letting her go and following her to the couch.

"Well it is and it isn't." She says and I groan.

"Bad news, first please." I say.

"Well, you know I want to stay in separate rooms. I want to add something to this, I want you and I to have a shower schedule. That way we don't walk into each other on accident. Also, I want to be back home in a year. I want to have this year as a planning/getting to know you thing. Even though we know each other, I want to know everything about you and vice-versa"

"I can agree to all the above." I say. "But can we marry in October?"

"Why?" She asks.

"Because we met on October 15th. I want to marry on that day." I whisper.

"Then October 15th, we will be married." Rose said.

"Well that was easy." I smile.

"Yes, almost to easy." She scrunched her nose, and then burst into a huge grin.

"Do you think we will actually be able to marry on October 15th?" I ask.

"I hope so, because I already have a cute dress that needs to be seen and worn sometime." She smirked.

"Tease!" I shout. "Can't I see the pretty dress?" I pout.

"Nope!" She popped the 'p'. "You have to wait.

"And if I don't wanna?" I ask.

"Then you will never see it." Rose smirked.

"Well, instead of being cruel, why don't we go check our luggage?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Done, I'm all packed. I have all of my stuff shrinked and in my carry on." Rose said, sitting back on the couch.

"Then what's the suitcase for?" I asked.

"For stuff that we buy, of course. What else?" Rose spoke so carelessly that you would think it was the most natural thing in the world to have a suitcase, just for things we buy.

"Call me muggle, but I thought this was a vacation, not a shopping spree?" I asked.

"It's both."

And so the conversations continued. We had already said our farewells and with my mum finding out she was pregnant again, now couldn't have been a better time to relax. Life was great.

"Rose's It's time to go! Or we'll miss our flight!" I call through her bedroom door.

Rose and I bought and house after Hogwarts and were letting Layton and Jaden stay over the summer with Albus. Jaden and Layton are best friends, and spend every waking moment together. Destiny keeps thinking there's more to the story than they let on. Me, I'm fake clueless.

Anyways, when school gets back in Destiny and James are moving in and returning from their honeymoon. Albus is going to stay and take care of baby Ryan while they are at work. When Rose and I return in about a year, we are going to move into our home. Albus is then get a bachelor cave of his own. Rose and I are either going to live in our home or a better one.

Now I know what you are thinking. How can five to six people live in one house? Well, our house had three floors. One bedroom on the first, six on the second, and a mini loft with two rooms on the third. The third is Rose's cave.

Anyways, back to the present.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard Rose growl from the door.

She opened the door in sweats and a black tank top that read "Don't Slytherin to my space" in bold, cursive, green ink.

"Nice shirt." I smirked as she glared at me. "What?"

"Don't give me your innocent puppy dog eyes! You know your in trouble and you are going to stay that way!" She said, her voice just above a whisper, making her sound deadlier than she was.

"But I didn't do anything!" I smirked, zapping her bags to the car.

"Yes, you did! You rushed me!" Rose said, pushing past me and making her way down the stairs. "And thank you!"

I followed after her, locked the door and made our way to Rose's blue BMW m3.

We drove to the airport, laughing. Rose can't stay mad at me for to long.

Once we arrived, I shrunk her car and put in my pocket for safe keeping and soon we were on the plane.

"Well that was quick." Rose said, buckling her seatbelt.

"It was." I said buckling my buckle as well. Rose began to read fer latest Romance novel while I closed my eyes.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"Mmhmm." I said, opening one eye.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

_'__All__the__tim__e__.__'_Would be the correct answer. I thought of what would happen if we had kids? Would the have cherry red hair? Would they have my eyes? Her smile? What if I could save her? What if I knew... everything. What if I was ready to let her go in a year or two from now? If I wasn't now, how would I ever be able to?

"Not really." I lied.

"You liar. I do. I have excepted my death. I know that sounds bad, but you have made all my dreams come true. I want to live? Heck yeah!

But it's just not in my cards." Rose said.

"Hello, this is the Captain speaking. Please buckle your seat belts, we will be taking off shortly." The intercom spoke.

"It is, you just don't know it. I will let you go and live your life, if you want me too." I said.

"But what kind of life would I have without you?" Rose said, her eyes watering.

"A life above six feet?" I said, half joking.

"Not funny." Rose said, closing her eyes.

"I love you... And if you want me to let you go, I will gladly do so. As long as you promise to be happy."

"Thank you, Scorps! I love you too. I will never let you go." Rose said, leaning into kiss my lips as the plane started to take off.

Once we were in the sky, flying high. Rose fell asleep on my shoulder and I felt asleep on top of her head.

True love will overcome anything... Whoever said that was a wise wise man or women...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I promise next weeks chapter will be _way _better.**

**New Chapter: 06/21/2012**

**AND (yes there's an AND, exciting isn't it?)**

**New Story (two-shot): 06/20/2012!**

**So yes, it is all coming together and my evil genuousness is hard at work making plot bunnies. :) There are many in the workings right now.**

_**Anyways, please review! Love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me! I will love you forever if you do! **_

**If you don't, I will still love you anyways... (:**


	7. Chapter 8: Bienvenue à Paris, France

**A/N: This Chapter goes out to The Mysterious E! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you! *tries to sing* Hope you have a fantastic day!**

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bienvenue à Paris, France (Welcome to Paris, France)**

When the plane lands, Rose jerks awake. I had awoken an hour before, and decided to stay put. Rose and decided that my right shoulder was a great pillow and my arm a great teddy bear.

"Morning..." Rose mumbled, stretching.

"Morning." I said.

"We're here!" Rose said, looking out the window. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Indeed we are. Why don't we get up and get our stuff and find our way to that cabin?" I asked.

"Do we have to... Get up?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes, now get going!" I said, laughing as she pouted.

We stood up and grabbed our luggage.

"Remind me again why we brought these empty again?" I asked, as security looked at our empty luggage with suspicion.

"For more stuff. For our house and our bodies and our friends and family. The list goes on." Rose said, smiling as they gave us our luggage and let us carry on.

"Bonne journée. (Have a nice day)" I said to the guards as we made our way to prearranged car. There was a middle-aged man, holding up a sign that read "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley".

"Bonjour! Nous sommes Mr. Malfoy and Madam Weasley. Parlez-vous anglais?(Hello! We're Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley. Do you speak English?)" I said.

"Yes, why of course. I was born and raised in the United States." The man said cheerfully. His bright blue eyes shining gleefully."

"Oh really? We're going to be going to America after Italy." Rose said.

"It's a great country, overall." He said.

"Why did you move her, Mister?" She asked.

"No Mister. I'm not that old. Just call me Jacob. I moved here because I fell in love. With the city and my wife of 15 years." Jacob said.

"Wow, that's so romantic. How did you meet?"

"Well Ms. Weasley, I came here for a class trip. We were staying at the Ritz hotel. She was worked at the front desk, taking reservations and such. When I laid my eyes on her, it felt as if she made everything go in slow motion and I fell hard for her. I asked her out and we went from there. I week later, we left back home for America. I promised to her I would return for her. I graduated high school three months later. Then I worked until I had enough saved to back to Paris and left. She was waiting for me and we were married the following month."

"That's so sweet." Rose said.

"Love has it's ups and downs, but the rollarcoaster of life makes it worth it." He said.

It began to rain, and he helped us into the car and we were on our way.

"Are you too a couple?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we're engaged." I said proudly.

"Oh, when's the date?" He asked. I saw him raise an eyebrow in the mirror.

"October 15 of next year. We decided to travel for a year. We were suppose to be married... Next Tuesday, but we have time to live." Rose said.

"As long as you both are happy, then your decision was right." Jake said.

"We are. I would wait until the end of the world to marry her if I had too." I said.

"I wouldn't be that cruel." Rose smirked. "I would make you wait until the end of the world and then some."

"Rude! Cruel! Torture!" I shrieked, very dramatically.

"Oh shush! You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Ha! If you did that to me, I would be foolish enough to follow you." I smirked as she smacked my arm.

"You two are cute. You will make a great family one day." As he said the words, Rose's breath hitched and I pulled her against me.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"We can't have a family." Rose said.

"We don't know that. We could." I said.

"You are in denial. I am dying." Rose spoke softly, her eyes watering."

"I am so sorry." Jacob said. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Rose said. "I just never thought about having a family. I knew a long time ago that I wouldn't be able to have a family so I didn't think of it. You just brought back some old memories."

I wiped Rose's eyes as Jacob asked, "How long have you been sick?"

"For as long as I can remember. I don't feel any different, I just get headaches a lot. I've been lucky. The symptoms have been hiding from me."

"Well I hope that something will be able to save you. You are to kind to die. There aren't to many good people in the world now a days. You are like a breath of fresh air."

"Thank you, Jacob." She said, softly.

**But that's just, the beauty of the world we know!**

We soon pulled up to a small cottage that was across the way from a house. The area was exhilarating! There was a green as far as the eye could gaze and there was a faint sound of water moving in the back. Rose got out of the car after muttering thanks to Jacob and started wandering over to the cottage.

Jacob and I took the luggage into the cottage and once inside I spoke up.

"Thank you Jacob. For everything." I said to him, handing him a tip.

"I can't take this sir. Your fiance and you are to great of people. I enjoy your company and I would rather not take your money." Jacob said.

"I insist." And Jacob just stubbornly shook his head no. "Fine." I said in defeat, but sneaking it his bag.

"I will see you in two days, Mister Malfoy." Jacob said.

"I can't wait. Until then." I nodded, and walked towards the door with Jacob. He left and I informed the elderly couple that owned the property that we had arrived safely and were resting now. I told them that I would bring Rose over for dinner that evening.

Soon after hanging up with the Graysons (property owners), I found Rose in her bedroom, unpacking the muggle way. Well something close to the muggle way.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." She said, glancing up at me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking a nap." Rose said as I chuckled.

"Good idea." I smirked, sitting on her bed. "Later tonight, we are going to the Graysons for dinner."

"Okay. Do you think if I finish unpacking the witchy way we could watch a movie?" Rose asked.

"What happened to taking a nap?" I asked.

"If I fall asleep during the movie it's okay." Rose yawned.

"Okay, hurry up. I'll get something up." I said, standing up and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

"Thanks!" She called after me.

A half hour later, we were watching Flipped. It was based on a muggle novel and was very entertaining. Rose loved it.

After flipped was over, I put in Serenity. Rose fell asleep during the bar fight. Or somewhere in between the bar fight and River's special words.

Rose had fallen asleep on me and soon, I found myself watching her sleep. She was just so beautiful. Why she wanted me will always make me wonder. With the movie forgotten, I began to doze off.

A couple hours later:

"Rose, we need to get up." I whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Ten more minutes, Mummy..." Rose sighed, covering her eyes with her arm.

"No, Rosie Posie. We need to get ready." I said.

"Go away, Hugo." She moaned, grumpily.

"Fine, no dessert for you..." I sighed, stretching.

"Dessert?" Rose said, popping one eye open.

"You are a sugar-aholic." I laughed, seeing her sit up and stretch as well. "We need to get ready."

"Fine." Rose pouted, standing up. "I call the shower first!"

**So I'mma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu.**

**Baby, what if?**

"Hi, I am Alis Grayson and this is my husband Frank Grayson." Mrs. Grayson greeted.

"Bienvenue à Paris, France" Mr. Grayson greeted.

"Thank you." Rose said, politely.

"Your cottage is beautiful." I said and rose nodded.

"Thank you. There is extra firewood in the storage unit on the side of the house. Just in case you run out." Mr. Grayson said.

We made our way into the warm living room. Three of the walls were brick, and not painted, but the forth one was. The forth wall was in a timeless blue and had thin maroon stripes every six inches. There was a white couch in front of the fireplace with two maroon armchairs facing each other beside it. All the furniture had timeless blue couch pillows. There were family photos throughout the room.

"What a lovely home, you two have!" Rose said, her eyes lighting up.

"Thanks. It took me three months to do the whole house." Mrs. Grayson said, as we all took our seats.

"Woah, only three months? Man, it would take me a whole year just to do the first floor." I said, smiling.

"When you put your mind up to something, nothing can get in your way." Mrs. Grayson smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"See Rosie, I told you!" I smirked as she chuckled.

"In school, Scorpius use to tell me that nothing could get in the way of him wanting me." Rose said, still giggling.

"So you went to school together?" Mr. Grayson asked as we nodded.

"You two are very cute together. Tell us, how did you meet." Mrs. Grayson asked.

"On a cruise when I was six and she was almost six. Our parents had a reunion cruise and kids were allowed, so we went. It was going to be our last trip before Layton, my brother, was born." I explained. "So the four of us left. We soon found out the four of us would be sharing a room. When I say the four of us, I mean Rose, my twin sister Destiny, Rose's brother Hugo and myself. The kids had their own clubhouse on one side of the boat, while the adults took the other. The middle was family time. Anyways, I'm rambling. Rose and I stood out the most, we both weren't interested in the games the other children played. We both preferred our books of adventures and love. So, we instantly became friends. Years later, we went to the same school. I realized I had feelings for Rose. She played hard-to-get, but eventually I stole her heart. Now she's going to be stealing me last name." I explained.

"That's sweet. Childhood sweat-hearts. Frank and I met in college and dated for a while. I wasn't ready to get married when he proposed. For two whole years, he asked me to marry me every day. And everyday, I would say no. Finally, one day he didn't propose to me and of course, that was the day I was finally ready to say yes. So, he didn't ask that day, or the following one. Finally, I went up to his door and when he answered I proposed to him. We've been together for forty-five years, but married forty-two." Mrs. Grayson explained.

"Wow. That's amazing." I smiled sadly.

"We think so." Mrs. Grayson said.

"I don't know why she stuck with me all these years. I still am wondering why she's still here today. I am the luckiest man on the planet to have her." Mr. Grayson said, holding Mrs. Grayson's hand and stroking it softly.

"Keep wondering. I will tell you each time it's because you make amazing potato salad." Mrs. Grayson said as Mr. Grayson laughed.

"I hope Scorpius still loves me no matter what happens." Rose said, looking away from me.

"He will, nothing will keep him away from you." Mrs. Grayson winked at us and I saw Rose blush.

The evening went on nicely and soon it was time to go.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. We had a fantastic time!" Rose said.

"Yes, I don't remember the last time we attended a dinner party that didn't end in shouting. Plus, your cooking, Mrs. Grayson, is to die for." I said, patting my belly.

"Thank you both for coming. You two are always welcomed over here. Even after you leave in two weeks, the cabin is yours when you want it." Mrs. Grayson said.

We said our good-byes and started walking towards our cabin.

"Let's go for a walk..." I said, grabbing Rose's hand as we walked down a pathway. With each step we could hear water flowing.

"Woah..." Rose sighed as we came up to a river.

"This is the Le Mans River." I whispered in her ear as we stopped at the railing. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned her against my chest. In the distance you could see a city and a bridge. The lights were reflected into the water and the sight was absolutely gorgeous.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"For not giving up on me. For being my friend when I needed one, an enemy when I needed someone to hate. Thank you for everything." She whispered, her voice raspy. I felt her body begin to shake as tears fell down her cheeks.

I turned her to face me as I asked, "What's wrong Rosie Posie?".

"I am never going to be able to give you a fiftieth anniversary. I am never going to able to give you grand-kids. Heck, I won't even be able to give you kids. Yet, you are still marrying me, knowing that I could drop dead at any second. I am not good enough for you, Scorpius."

"That's where you are wrong, Rosie Posie. You saved me. You saved me all those years on that cruise ship. You saved me by becoming my friend and loving the nerd that we both know I am. You pulled pranks with me and to this day, you have helped form the person that I am. So thank you, Rosie Posie." I smiled as I felt my own eyes water.

"I am going to die..." Rose said, bluntly.

"I will save you." I said, knowing that I, most likely, won't be able to do anything about it.

"You already have. I love you, Scorps."

"I love you too, Rosie."

"Tomorrow, we're going to the Eiffel Tower for lunch." I said after a few minutes of silence. The only sound was Rose's sniffles as she tried to regain her composure. But the minute the words left my mouth, Rose started laughing her head off.

"Good, I am dying to try their croissants." Rose said, still chuckling.

**We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu.**

After that we went home and placed Cabin in the Woods into the dvd player. We laughed and jumped our way through the movie.

"What if the world was going to end?" I asked.

"What if you knew the world was going to end?" She responded, with a question.

"What if you didn't respond to everything with questions?" I asked.

"What if you knew that the day I answered things properly, would be the day the world ended?" She asked.

"I love you!" I said.

"What is... I love you." She giggled.

"We aren't on Jeopardy silly." I smirked as she slapped my arm.

"Too bad, I'd win the cool car." Rose sighed.

"Goofball!" I laughed.

"Day one of France was a complete success though." Rose said, perking up.

"Diffidently. The whole time we're here is going to be a success and so will Italy and America and every other place we decide to go." I said.

"Good! We need a vacation." Rose said and I laughed.

"A vacation to do your list... Which I still don't know the last one." I pouted.

"You'll know when we get to Washington in two months." I continued to sulk, at least she gave me a hint this time.

"Tease!" I said and she laughed.

"I had almost forgotten about my list." Rose said.

"Me too. We better get cracking on it, I mean we are going to have a lot of free time." I smirked.

"Change Europe to World, for me." Rose said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's what we're doing."

"Oh, yeah, right." I said.

"Well it's been a long night. I'm off to bed. Good night!" She said, getting up off the couch.

"Wait!" I said, standing up.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You forgot to give me a hug and kiss!" I pouted.

"Do you want me to tuck you in too?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said, sarcastically.

"Prat!" She yawned. "Excuse me." She said giving me a hug and kissing my cheek "Goodnight."

Before she pulled away, I kissed her lips lightly. "Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I sang into her ear softly.

"I won't." She winked and she headed up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard her bedroom door shut.

I decided to follow her lead and go to bed as well.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was goofy. But I know you loved it, just because it was goofy.**

**Also, I have no idea if the Le Mans River is in Paris, France, but for the sake of this story it is! Oh and there is a Le Mans River! Look it up, it's beautiful!**

**Next chapter hints:**

**Rose/Scorpius is going to get her/his first sign of the curse... What do you think it's going to be? Who will it reveal itself to? ********Are you excited to finally get a glimpse at this mysterious no-show curse? I am.**

**Also, lunch at the Eiffel Tower... I'm jealous.**

**Thank you for reading, if you like this don't forget to check out my other stories. ********So that's it for now. Now it's your turn to tell me what you thought. If you do, I will love you forever. Even if you don't I still will love you anyways!**

******Thanks for reading my ramble and tune in June 29, 2012 for an all new chapter! Have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 9: And so it begins

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

******We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu.**

******Baby, what if?**

**Don't know what tomorrow brings,**

Waking up, I smile as the scent of muffins and bacon and other goodies drift into my room. Last night was the first night, in a very long time, that I slept peacefully and felt rested.

I remember my dream being a happy one. Scorpius and I were in front of a muggle theatre, smiling as we talked. Scorpius had his arm around my waist. There was a wedding ring on my left hand and a baby bump on my midsection.

"_She's going to be perfect." Scorpius said. "Especially when she takes after you. Oh our little Natalie is going to be big in this world...I can just feel it."_

Feeling my heart break as the words repeated over and over again, I sat up. I felt as if my heart had dropped down into my stomach.

I stretched and yawned loudly as I pushed the covers off of me.

_*Waking up to la-la-la,la-la-la. Waking up to love. At first I thought I was dreaming. Then it hit me like the coffee and the creamer ...*_ My alarm sung and I smiled. I had always loved the song after Scorpius sang it to me over the summer.

I stretched again as I threw my legs over the side of the bed and found my cozy slippers. After my feet we safe and warm, in my slippers, I stood up. I stretched once more, hearing my back crack and pop a few times. Then I put my robe on and made my way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I saw my striped hair was mixed together and all over the place. In other words, a complete and utter mess. I quickly brushed my hair, seeing the cherry red and the black separate. Once satisfied that my hair was decent, I brushed my teeth and then washed my face.

Taking a deep breath, as a sudden wave a nausea hit me. I waited until it passed, then made my way back to my bedroom. I opened my closet door and started to pull out what I wanted to wear today. I pulled out my lacy white dress, the one that was my mum's when she was my age. Also I pulled my boots out of the bottom of my closet.

I put the hanger of the dress on my door and the shoes at the feet, that's when a second wave of nausea hit me. This second one was worse and instantly made me feel dizzy. I sat on the bed, trying to take deep breaths.

I soon heard a faint knocking sound at my door and I found myself unable to move. I tried to call for help, but I couldn't. I was petrified. Soon my vision began to blur, and I felt myself falling.

_"Rose Weasley, the Rose to the Dragon, the key..." a female voice said, their voice husky._

_"Yes? Who's there?" I called out._

_"Moirai..." the voice slithered._

_"What do you want Moirai?" I called out, though, deep down, I already knew the answer._

_"You already know. It's time to begin your task, your reason for living."_

_I swallowed, trying to swallow the lump in my throat "My time is goingto be ending soon... Isn't it?"_

_"I can not tell you that." The voice said, sounding shocked that I would even ask. "You are to do as I say, asking no questions. Understood?"_

_"No, what if I do have a question?" I asked._

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You will understand everything. For everything is simple. Now do you understand?" Moirai growled out to me._

_"I think so." I said._

_"Yes or No?" She asked impatiently._

_"Yes!" I yelled, beginning to get frustrated._

_"Good. You are to start thinking of children, adopting. You are to begin your adventure, sky-diving, bungee jumping, can on launching, whatever it is, begin._

_Afterwards, try to bottle the energy. Adopting children and bottling exhilaration. Simple enough. Do you understand?" The voice said._

_"Yes. What happens if I fail at what you ask of me?" I asked._

_"You will get worse. Your 'illness'will take a turn for the worst, yet you will not die."If I hadn't known better, I would have believed that Moirai was waiting for me_

_to fail._

_"I won't fail." I stated, proudly._

_"Good. See you in two weeks..." Moirai said, her voice fading._

"Rose! Wake up!" Scorpius shouted, rocking me back and forth.

My eyes shot open and I looked directly into his eyes.

"Rosie..." he cried, pulling me close to him.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm okay, Scorpius."

He squeezed me tighter to him, if that was even possible.

"Well, stay here. I'll bring up breakfast and we'll have it together."

"That sounds nice. Thank you." I said, kissing him lightly. He stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

_As I left the room and went downstairs, I kept replaying what happened._

_"Rosie! Rosie Posie, are you up?" I called through her bedroom door, knocking lightly._

_I waited a moment, there was no sound. Not even a peep. Then I heard a thud._

_I immediately opened the door and saw Rose laying on the floor._

_Seeing her lay there, her chest hardly moving in a steady rhythm. 'She can't be...There were no symptoms, no nothing... She has to be alive. 'I thought as I rushed to her side. I tried not to jump to conclusions._

_"Rose!" I shouted, pulling her into my arms. I picked her up and carried her over to her bed and had her in my arms. _

_"Rosie, please! Wake up!" I cried, panicking. I checked her pulse, it was still going strong. I shook her slightly._

_She just laid there, completely still. I stopped yelling and started rocking her. After a few minutes, I shouted once more._

_"ROSE! Wake up!" No response... Until I saw her eyes shoot open._

_"Oh, Rosie..." I cried, pulling her close to me._

_"I'm fine." A voice whispered to me. "I'm okay, Scorpius."_

_"Well, stay in bed. I'll bring breakfast up and we'll talk."_

Seeing her eyes flutter open, that was one of the best moment in my life.

I can't stop thinking about what if she had left me now? Her chest wasn't moving... There hadn't been any signs, nor symptoms. But, what were the symptoms of a curse?

I keep hoping that I'll wake up and this has been just a crazy dream. That we are happy and healthy with a perfect house and a child on the way. Well, who really knows what tomorrow brings? I don't.

Who knows? I might find a cure for her...

I made up two breakfast plates. Then, I conjured up a tray. Carefully, I placed the plates, drinks and a lily on the tray. I balanced the tray (without spilling a drop!) and made my way up the stairs and back into Rose's room. I carefully set the tray on a side table that was part night stand.

"No spills, good job." Rose joked and I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Instead I stood awkwardly in front of her.

"What happened, Rosie Posie?" I asked, even though deep down I already knew the answer.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry over." She said calmly, reaching for the orange juice and taking a couple sips. "Mmm, is that strawberry I taste?"

"You aren't fine. You wouldn't be trying to avoid the topic so much, if you were fine. What happened?" I asked once more.

"Relax, Scorps. Your going to give yourself an ulcer if you don't relax!" She sighed.

"The curse has begun, hasn't it?" I said, simply.

"I think that you would make an excellent father. We should adopt after we're married next year." She said, taking another sip of her orange juice.

"Rose..." I said, anger apparent in my voice.

"Scorpius, I am fine. Don't push on stuff that you have no idea about. Just drop it." She said, glaring at me.

"No, I will not drop it. You almost stopped breathing Rose! If I have no idea, explain it until I do." I shouted.

"Scorpius..." She said in a warning voice.

"I love you, Rose. In order for us to work, we need to be honest with each other..." I said.

"I know, I love you, too. I just don't want to scare you. Nor mess with your Moirai." She said.

"Was it the curse?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yes." She stated in a small voice.

I sat down on the bed and pulled her towards me. Our time together was now limited. "Oh, Rosie." I sighed as I felt my eyes dampen. "Never fight this thing on your own."

"I'm fine." Rose said once more. I could hear the tiny strain in her voice that told me she was lying. Also, a stranger could be able to tell she was upset and lying.

"Look I don't want to be depressed. We are going to have a great late lunch at the Eiffel Tower and then we're going to find out the most romantic place to go Sky-diving. We are going to be happy lovey dovey couple, got it?" She tried to sound tough, but came out broken instead.

"We are... If we don't wait to get married. You promised me, that when the curse made itself known, we betroth each other in holy matrimony. The curse-"

"Moirai ." Rose muttered, interrupting me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's Moirai's curse." She stated, a little bit bolder than before.

"Who's Moirai." I asked.

"The one who pulls all the strings." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"Never mind... You were saying?" She shook her head, then took a deep breath. All before saying the second sentence.

"What was I saying?" I said, before remembering and continuing on as before. "The curse, correction, Moirai's curse has begun to play with us. I don't want the chance to loose you before I even get you Rose."

"You won't loose me. Not until after we are married..." She said.

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just do." She stated. "Oh please, let us have some more fun before going back to reality?"

"Alright... On a couple conditions!" I said as she shrieked.

"Okay! What are they?" She said, sitting on her knees. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"You pick three locations to go too. We are home within six months and plan our wedding, while doing your list. Lastly, you tell me every single thing about this curse. From random headaches to you passing out and going to another world. I want to know, and in detail too. Deal?"

"Fair is fair." She said, smirking.

"Fair is fair, but sense when did fairness have to do with love and war? Scratch war, make it curses." I said, kissing her lips lightly.

"Italy, Seattle, Washington and Arizona?" she said after breaking away.

"Why Arizona? Also, do not make me go in the summer time! I am pale for a reason! I don't do well in the heat! I-" A warm hand covered my mouth.

"Oh shush!" Rose said. "You are such a big baby!"

"Haha, so true and you love me!"

"I do... Let's eat!" I said and she laughed.

"You made to much! Make that dinner at the Eiffel Tower." Rose laughed.

"Will do." I smiled. "And let's make sure our dinner is uneventful."

* * *

**A/N: So I know I said Eiffel Tower, but I really wanted to focus on the curse and so I will do a mini chapter about the Eiffel Tower's "uneventful" dinner as soon as possible... :) **

**Did you know that Moirai meant fate? I just thought it sounded mystical and powerful. Just like fate... Anyways, what are your opinions on Moirai?  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
